1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable clamping device to uniformly join pressurized gas lines at a normal gland termination which uses "C" shaped end plates and bolts to pull the standard gas line glands directly and axially toward each other and hold them in place without application of rotational torque about the long axes of the joined gas lines.
2. Prior Art
Pressurized gas lines, such as those carrying reactive gases used in various semiconductor manufacturing processes, are often vulnerable to stress induced leaks and breakage. This causes significant down time and production loss. Standard fittings used to join connecting lines, such as, but not limited to those supplied by Cajun, VCR and Fox, require the application of rotational torque about the long axes of the lines to tighten and seal or to loosen the joints. This places excessive stress upon the unions, leading to leaks and breaks in the lines. Furthermore, the customary physical locations of the lines along flat surfaces or on supporting structures often make it difficult to tighten or loosen line connections with standard tools, without risking breakage.
Inspection of patent literature reveals many gas line connecting means, virtually all of which require the application of rotational torque about the long axis of the connecting lines to achieve satisfactory seals.
One invention, U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,093, issued Jul. 13, 1926, to Foucault, describes a union for pipes in which the junction is affected by means of rings that can engage laterally with each other by means of matching collars and grooves, with appropriate stops to prevent accidental separation. The rings are generally "C" shaped and may be screwed on the tubes or otherwise connected to the pipes or even integral with the pipe The single claim seems restricted to threaded fittings which necessarily involve application of rotational torque for tightening of the end seals. This invention will be distinguished from the present invention in the summary of the invention.
A second invention, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,130, issued Aug. 23, 1960, to Schneider, describes a "fluid pressure responsive pipe coupling having identical halves", which is designed primarily to provide quick detachment of the connecting lines. The operation and interconnection of the halves involves the application of rotational torque about the long axes of the connecting lines. This is avoided in the present invention.